White Light
by eviechan68
Summary: Some years after the Ultimate Alien events, Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin are ready to share their first Christmas living together. But a mysterious little girl appears to them to change their plans. Belated holiday fic and my very first one!


**Hi! :) This is my very first fic and I finnaly got enough courage to publish it. It came from an idea i had been feeding since last december...I did my best with my english - sorry my mistakes D: - and I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome! **

* * *

Zenita ran to the garage and hid under a table. Screams and the sound of breaking objects came from inside the house. She covered her ears for not hearing them. Through the little window in front of her she could see the snow falling down gently reminding her of what day it was...It was Christmas Eve.

"Why daddy had to come back home?" she wondered angry. Things were way better without him. And why had him to return that DAY? And for make things worst, this time bringing some strange men with him...  
How Zenita disliked her father. When him was around her mother always seemed sad. There were always some argument, some fight, and alot of shouting.

"How I hate him, HATE HIM!" she screamed to herself "and...and I hate Christmas!"

These thoughts echoed in her head like hideous mantra "I hate Christmas andI hate him, I hate Christmas, I hate HIM ..."

With her eyes closed, her teeth clenched, Zenita felt her body involuntarily swing back and forth. A feeling of anger burning within her like a flame. Pinkish waves of energy began to emanate out from her skin making each item in the garage to tremble. Even the table where she was under moved away like it was by itself letting Zenita uncovered. Slowly her eyes lost their green color until become two spots of an intese pink light.

As that feeling take over her, Zenita felt her body lift up the ground. Hovering about three feet from the ground she stopped at the garage door.

"STOP!"

Her scream brought down the wooden door as if it was made of paper. From the top she could see her living room partially destroyed. Two creatures, obviously not humam were terrorizing her parents. The most slender one was helding her mother captive threatening her with a kind of glowing knife. The bulkier one was holding her father by his shirt collar up in the air like a puppet doll.

"There she is." the creature said threwing her father against a bookcase. Carrying a glowing axe-like weapon he fiercely went against Zenita.

The girl's whole body were filled with a strong pink aura as well as her eyes. With a quick motion, Zenita disarmed the alien with her bare hands, to his surprise. Taking advantage of his down guard moment, Zenita went straight to the creature's face with her other hand. Through her skin, she began to absorb his energy. The alien screamed in pain.

Although his cold and lizard like skin, the energy he possessed was warm and strong... With both hands on his face Zenita began to absorb more and more. As she felt his energy troughtout her arms, she felt a strange, fueling sensation in her body making she want it more and more.

The alien screamed, unable to get away from her touch until fall on his knees, powerless. Zenita looked amazed to her hands, she never knew they could do that. And she never experienced that sensation before ... she was feeling as strong as if nothing could stop her. In rejoyce she started to laugh. A creepy and mad laughter. The pink rays emanating from her body had growed and were destroying over the house around her.

In panic, the slender alien ran away, setting her mother free.

"Zenita, no! Stop doing this, now!

To see her mother's horrified face make the girl stop. Her confused mind started to take conscience of what she had done. Taking advantage of her astonishment,like Zenita did with the monster, her father still lying on the floor, pulled out a strange gun. Using his few remaining strenght he pointed it to his daughter. With an hesitantly hand he pulled the trigger...

Suddenly a white light filled her eyesight as her body started to fall...  
and fall ...


End file.
